Lanzamiento de Apoyo
by CriXarBetta
Summary: Blakk ha creado un gran proyecto que puso en peligro a mucha gente. La Banda de Shane cree saber como solucionarlo, pero necesitaran a alguien mas como respaldo. Mi primer OC. :)
1. Chapter 1

El Doctor Blakk iba en su Meca, seguido de su escuadron de lanzadores. Avanzaban hacia Campo Callado para llevar a cabo su siguiente cometido. Luego de que Garfio Rojo se hubiera negado a trabajar para Industrias Blakk, el siniestro lanzador se habia convencido de que debia quitarlo por completo de su camino, y esta vez se aseguraria de que fuera definitivo, pues, como todos saben, al Doctor Blakk no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos.

Hacia varias semanas que habia preparado lo que el consideraba el plan perfecto, aprueba de errores, fallas y, lo mas importante: a prueba de Shane. Utilizando los poderes combinados de varias babosas gelatinosas, congeladas, lavalix y aracniredes, todas malvadas desde luego, planeaba crear un muro indestructible.

-Bien, caballeros,- dijo a su sequito.- todos nos hemos preparado para este momento. Han practicado ya varios de ustedes con mis malvadas y saben bien de lo que son capaces de hacer. Ahora, es momento de ensen'arle al mundo lo que sucede cuando tan solo uno de ellos rechaza trabajar para mi. Apunten!

Todos los presentes levantaron sus lanzadoras hacia la entrada del lugar, incluso Twist, pero el Doctor Blak bajo el brazo de este ultimo.

-No, tu eres mi mano derecha, no un socio. Dejalos a ellos hacer su trabajo.- el joven rubio asintio y guardo su arma.- Todos los demas, preparense...

-Si,- grito alguien desde atras.- preparense para ser vencidos.- Blakk volteo y cambio su calmada expresion por una de ira cuando a Eli Shane y su equipo dirigiendose justo hacia ellos.

-Pospongan el disparo, ataquen a la Banda de Shane!- ordeno. Todos corrieron hacia sus mecas y las pusieron en marcha, en direccion hacia los oponentes.

-Esto si que sera divertido...- dijo Eli.

-Habla por ti,- contesto Trixie- nos haran pedazos!

-Hay que ver si lo logran.- saco su babosa aracnired y la coloco en su arma.- Vamos Tejedora!- la lanzo y esta, al transformarse, creo una gran hilera al nivel del suelo, atando sus extremos a dos rocas que estaba a cada lado. Los aliados de Blakk, al pasar sobre la trampa de la babosa, tropezaron con sus Mecas, cayendo de las mismas.- Veinte menos, faltan al rededor de cincuenta.

-Que alivio.- dijo Kord con sarcasmo.

Continuaron batiendose a duelo con todos lo presentes, oportunidad que Blakk aprovecho para avanzar con su plan.

-Parece que tendremos que retrasar la operacion.- observo Twist.

-Por su puesto que no,- dijo el cientifico acercandose a su MecaBestia.- tu y yo continuaremos con esto mientras los demas distraen a Shane.

Twist no comprendia, pero todo tuvo sentido en cuanto vio a su tutor sacar su potente ametralladora.

-Sen'or, no creo que sea un buena idea. Su arma esta aun en proceso de restauracion para calcular bien los tiros.

-Lo se,- dijo Blakk, cargando sus malvadas.- pero a veces hay que recurrir a medidas drasticas para lograr lo que quieres.

Con la Banda de Shane...

- Eli, cuidado!- grito Trixie. Detras del lider del equipo, venia una babosa carnero malvada. Eli disparo a Burpy para esquivarla.

-Gracias.

- Puede alguien explicarle a Pronto de que se trata todo esto?- el topoide corria como loco en su vieja Meca, disparando babosas por doquier sin un blanco especifico.

-Ni siquiera yo lo se.- contesto Eli.

-Hay que hacer un recuento.- dijo Kord.-Primero, el enorme grupo de lanzadores que paso por la ciudad, luego los multiples pedidos de ayuda de los residentes de Campo Callado, despues, esa extran'a llamada de Grafio Rojo y ahora, peleamos con mas sujetos de los que puedo contar.

- Y como se supone que terminaremos de enfrentarnos con todos estos guardias y el plan de Blakk?- pregunto Trixie.

-No tengo idea. Llegar hasta aqui fue mucho.- De repente, se escuchaon los multiples disparos de la ametralladora. Eli volteo hacia la causa del rudio.- Blakk tiene su ametralladora!

- Corran!- grito Pronto.

-No, tenemos que detenerlo.- aclaro Eli.- Ustedes cubranme. Intentare destruir la ametralladora con el disparo de fusion.-  
dijo corriendo hacia Blakk. Los demas se quedaron con los lanzadores, impidiendoles el paso cerca de su lider.

Blakk habia resuelto crear el muro el mismo. Comenzo a disparar sus malvadas rapidamente. Twist solo lo observaba, algo asustado de su expresion y de lo que creaba. La pered comenzaba a adquirir un aspecto aterrador, aunque funcionada. De arriba a abajo, los poderes de las babosas convertidas fueron creando una especie de material a simple vista indestructible. De repente, Locky llamo su atecion. Twist volteo y vio de que se trataba.

-Sen'or, Eli Shane se aproxima...

-Pues encargate de el.- ordeno su superior sin dejar de disparar. El muchacho monto su Meca y se dirigio hacia su objetivo.

-Ya estamos cerca, estan listos?- Burpy y Jouls asintieron. Habian podido destruir la ametralladora ya una vez, lo harian de nuevo. Eli apunto a Blakk, pero una babosa punzante malvada desvio su tiro, haciendo caer su lanzadora.

-Oh, no la haras.- dijo Twist. Eli bajo de Lucky y tomo rapido su arma. No podia dispararle a Twist, su lanzadora necesitaria tiempo para recargase de nuevo para el disparo.

- Y como planeas detenerme?- desafio.

- Es necesario preguntar? Tu y tu Banda estan rodeados, Blakk esta a punto de terminar de bloquear la unica salida de este lugar y hay decenas de lanzadores con el unico objetivo de destruirlos.- termino de decir esto disparando una electroshock contra su meca. El motor de Lucky colapso con la masiva cantidad de energia, quedando inservible.

Eli miro hacia su lanzadora y luego hacia Twist. El tenia razon. Que esperanza habia de detener esto?  
============================================================================================================================ Esta es la famosa historia. Deberan tener un poquito de paciencia, por el OC no sale si no hasta mucho mas adelante.  
Ahorita, tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 11. Pero como para tener mas orden, los subire los domingos, que es el dia como que tengo mas tiempo por si hay algun error de ultimo minuto.  
P.D: En el siguiente capitulo habra EliXie. Bueno, no mucho, pero algo es algo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Twist estaba listo para lanzar una babosa trilladora contra Eli, cuando una aracniredes no malvada amarro las cuatro patas de su MecaBestia. Sin equilibrio, esta cayo con su jinete. Se levanto furioso para ver que quien lo habia derribado habia sido Trixie.

- Dos con una? No esta mal, Trixie.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Crei que no llevabamos la cuenta.- respondio ella. El chico rubio intento dispararle, pero ella se le adelanto. Tornado se encargo de alejarlo de alli. Trixie se acerco hacia Eli aun en su Meca.- Necesitas ayuda?

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, Trix.- ella le extendio su mano e Eli subio detras suyo sobre Boom-r.- Tenemos que detener a Blakk antes de que ese muro este completo.- la peliroja acelero en su meca y se aproximaron hacia el villano.

No hacian falta mas que unos pocos diaparos para reforzar el sello. Blakk ni siquiera sabia lo que venia hacia el. La Meca color purpura iba lo mas rapido que su motor podia.

-No podremos llegar a tiempo.- dijo Trixie.

-Claro que si. Tenemos que distraerlo.- ella sintio y disparo una gelatinosa. La baba no le dio a su blanco, pero fue suficiente para llamar su atencion y que dejara de disparar.

- Y ahora que?- vio a los adolescentes dirigiendose hacia el.- No esta vez, Eli Shane.- volteo su ametralladora hacia ellos y abrio fuego en su contra. Con giros y desviaciones, Trixie tarto de evadir los disparos.

- Estas tan deseperado que envias a tu "alumno" a detenerme, Blakk?- se burlo Eli.- Podras ver que eso no dio resultado.

-Que el resultado no sea inmediato no significa que no haya funcionado.- respondio con una sonrisa. Esto extran'o a Eli.  
De repente, vio a una congelada malvada dirigiendose hacia ellos. Esta congelo el suelo por el que pasaban, haciendo resbalar a la Meca.

-No es divertido que te hagan caer de tu vehiculo, o si, Trixie?- Twist fue quien la habia disparado. Boom-r cayo de lado y los dos se resbalaron de el. Con la caida, la lanzadora de Trixie se desprendio de su duen'a. Eli logro sentarse, aunque aun estaba algo aturdido.

- Que decias de mi aprendiz?- dijo Blakk apuntandole justo de frente. Eli levanto sus manos en sen'al de rendicion.- Asi esta mejor.

-Sabes que jamas te saldras con la tuya, cierto?

-Pues, aqui no hay nadie que pueda detenerme.- Eli vio a su lado la lanzadora de su compan'era. Con un rapido giro, la tomo y apunto directo hacia Blakk.

-Ahora lo hay.

-No creo que quieras hacer eso.- aun con la extran'o advertencia, Eli no bajo el arma.

-Sera mejor que le hagas caso, Eli.- dijo Twist. El joven Shane volteo, para ver al secuaz sujetando ambas manos de Trixie detras de su espalda, listo para dispararle. El miedo se apodero de el.- Baja el arma o tu chica le hara compan'ia a la Maestra Invencible.

Sin una pizca de duda, Eli dejo caer la lanzadora. Blakk sonrio y lanzo su ultima carga de malvadas para terminar el trabajo de una buena vez. La pared quedo bien reforzada con varias capas de lava solidificada. Estaba hecho, y la Banda de Shane no pudo detenerlo esta vez.

-Solo miren esta obra maestra.- dijo admirando el sellado.- Bien Twist, dejala ir.- el muchacho la solto empujandola hacia adelante. Trixie cayo de rodillas, apoyandose sobre sus palmas. Eli corrio hacia ella y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

- Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

-S-si.- tomo sus brazos y la ayudo a levantarse. El Doctor Blakk se rio de aquel cuadro.

-Jajaja. No hay nada mejor que utilizar el afecto hacia una persona en contra de un oponente.- dijo llevandose su ametralladora.- Hora de irnos, sen'ores!

Al escuchar la orden, todos los lanzadores recojieron sus malvadas y regresaron con su jefe, dejando verdaderamente confundidos al topoide y el troll. Ruidos de motores llenaron el ambiente mientras los aliados dejaban atras a la Banda de Shane.

Una vez colocada el arma en la MecaBestia de Blakk, estaba todo listo para abandonar aquel lugar. Pero antes de partir, Twist no pudo evitar voltear a ver una vez mas hacia los dos chicos. Eli sujetaba los hombros de Trixie y no paraba de preguntarle si estaba lastimada. Ella respondia que no una y otra vez y sonreia para tratar de calmarlo. Al parecer, Eli se habia asustado mas que ella. Finalmente, Trixie rodeo su cuello en un abrazo e Eli respondio aferrandose a su cintura. El chico rubio miraba la escena con melancolia, como si le recordase algo.

- Twist!- el llamado de su tutor lo saco de sus pensamientos. Encendio su Meca y lo siguio. Kord y Pronto se acercaron a sus amigos.

-No puede ser, quien te hizo esto?!- grito el troll.

-Esta bien, Kord. Twist no le hizo nada.- dijo Eli.

- Nada? Nada?! Solo mirala!

-Yo no veo nada diferente en ella.- observo Pronto.

-En serio, Trixie esta bien.- repitio el muchacho.

- Trixie? Y quien esta hablando de ella? Yo hablo de tu Meca!- dijo acercandose al vehiculo sin energia.- Me tardare dias en reiniciarla...- todos lo miraron extran'ados, pero no dijeron nada.

- Y ahora que haremos con esto?- pregunto Trixie sen'alando el muro.

-Facil. Lo destruiremos con el disparo de fuscion.- dijo Eli. Su lanzadora ya estaba cargada y lista para disparar. Los demas retrocedieron.- Llego la hora, chicos, con todas sus fuerzas!- Jouls y Burpy fueron lanzados. Ya transformados, giraron uno alrededor del otro, preparandose para hacer un increible disparo Fuego/Energia. Por desgracia, la magnitud de este no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y si acaso rasgun'o el muro.

- Esa cosa es irrompible!- exclamo Kord. Eli se quedo impactado.

-Crei que un disparo como ese seria suficiente.

-Todas esas personas estan alli adentro sin otra salida. Tenemos que hacer algo.- insistio Trixie.

- Pero que?- dijo Pronto.

-No lo se...- contesto Eli, guardando su lanzadora.  
============================================================================================================================ Creo que este es el "Fic del Domingo", jeje. Esta fue una semana loca... 


	3. Chapter 3

Todos regresaban cabizbajos al refugio. La Meca Bestia de Eli estaba atada a WY-8 (ese es el nombre de la Meca de Kord), ya que era imposible remolcarla. El iba con Trixie.

-Esto no puede quedarse asi.- dijo muy seriamente a su equipo.

-Si, pero ya viste que ni siquiera un disparo de fuscion es capaz de romper esa cosa.- comento Kord. Eso parecia ser lo que los intrigaba a todos.

-Por supuesto que si. Tal vez solo debi usar otras babosas.

-Pues mas vale que comiences a usar a la Enigma.- sugirio Trixie.- Tenemos que sacar a todas esas personas de alli cuanto antes.

-Debe haber alguien que sepa como ayudarnos.- siguio el Shane.

-Bueno, se que la ayuda es necesaria,- dijo Pronto- pero podriamos hacer una parada por el pueblo del Rey de las Lanzadoras?  
La falta de alimentos comienza a afectar mis sentidos de orientacion.

- Es enserio?- se quejo el troll.

-No, Pronto tiene razon. Estamos muy alterados por el duelo y aun estamos muy lejos del refugio. Si logramos calmarnos un poco, tal vez se nos ocurra algo.

-Si, y tal vez podramos encontrar una o dos piezas para tu Meca.- ya tomada la desicion, avanzaron hacia el lugar.

Tan solo pusieron un pie en la entrada y quedaron boquiabiertos. Luego del incidente de Loke y Lode, el pueblo se habia hecho mas unido. Algunos incluso se habian convertido en lanzadores, para ponerle algo mas de accion a aquel lugar. Todos mostraban grandes cambios, en especial el Rey.

Llegaron hasta su palacio y encontraron a este practicando tiros con sus babosas. Aun no era el mejor en esto, pero al menos hacia un esfuerzo. Tenia colocados varios blancos a lo largo de las rejas y trataba de derribarlos, pero se detuvo al verlos llegar.

- Hola! Vaya sorpresa, que los trae aqui?- saludo alegre.

-Hola, su Mejestad.- saludo Eli.- Solo es una parada tecnica.- dijo sen'alando su Meca. Esta aun echaba un poco de humo.

-Ya veo. Vere si mis ingenieros pueden revisarla.

-No hay necesidad.- dijo Kord.- Yo puedo repararla, solo necesito unas refacciones.

-A el no le gusta mucho que alguien mas sea quien revise las Mecas.- le susurro Eli al Rey.

-Entiendo...- contesto.- Bien, entonces creo que los demas tienen un tiempo libre.- los otros tres volvieron a verse entre si y asintieron.- Exelente, por que quiero retarlos a un duelo.

- Estas seguro?- pregunto Trixie con incredulidad.

-Por su puesto. Estuve practicando y creo que he mejorado mis lanzamientos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Eli.- Veremos que tal va ahora.

-Ustedes lo veran,- dijo Pronto.- si no como algo ahora, mis cerebros perderan su fuerza para rastrear.- se retiro en busca de un bocadillo.

Decidieron un duelo de dos contra uno: Eli y Trixie contra el Rey. Los dos primeros comenzaron con babosas sencillas, recordando los ultimos duelos. Lanzaron una babosa Acuatica y una Jabonosa. Su oponente respondio con su babosa Fosforo, la cual cego a las dos que venian y a sus lanzadores. Antes de que pudieran reponerse, fueron golpeados por una gelatinosa y finalmente derrotados por una babosa de Arenas Movedisas.

-Bien, si has mejorado tus lanzamientos.- dijo el Shane tratando de salir de la trampa. El Rey ofrecio una mano a cada uno y los saco de alli de un solo tiron.

-Creo que estamos listos para un ataque.

-Puedes apostar eso.- Trixie trato de quitarse un poco de baba de su camiseta.- Pero tambien espero que aprendas como tocar bien la guitarra. Sin ofender, pero la ultima vez que estuvimos aqui, no era muy habil con ella.

-Lo se, pero tambien me he encargado de eso.- alardeo.- Al parecer, tenemos una maestra en las artes de la musica aqui en el reino, y yo ni siquiera lo sabia. Yo formo parte de su grupo de clases.

- Una maestra de musica?

-Solo es una expresion. No es mas que una nin'a, con una edad similar a ustedes.- sen'alo.- Pero es en reaildad talentosa. Se ofrecio a ensen'arme a mi y a algunos ciudadanos interesados.

- Y es lanzadora?- pregunto el Shane.

-Solia serlo, pero ya no mas.

- Que sucedio?- Trixie comenzaba a tener curiosidad.

-Ni idea. Es muy reservada en cuanto a su pasado se trata. Intente preguntarle, pero se niega a decirle a alguien lo que la alejo de los duelos.

-Es una lastima, y como se llama?

-Ah, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Suelo referirme a ella como "profesora".- contesto confundido.- Como era? Piper... Pyra... Peyton!- recordo de pronto.- Su nombre es Peyton.- afirmo. Eli oyo ese nombre intrigado.

- Peyton? Y cual es su apellido?

-Eli, con esfuerzo me acorde de su nombre.- dijo el Rey. El Shane quedo pensativo.

- Que pasa, Eli?- pregunto Trixie, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Nada.- mintio.- Solo... recorde algo.

-Bien, quien quiere un segundo round?- dijo el Rey.

-Cuenta conmigo. Ahora no tendre piedad.- reto la chica.- Vienes, Eli?

-Ehm, no. Sigan ustedes, yo... ire a ver como va mi Meca...- contesto algo perdido. Trixie lo miro extran'ada, pero tenia un duelo que cumplir.

En vez de ir con Kord, Eli se sento en un escalon de la entrada. Ese nombre le era familiar, pero no podia estar seguro hasta confirmar que se trataba de la misma persona.  
============================================================================================================================ Le cambie el nombre al fic por que creo que "Shane x 2" sonaba algo similar a "Doble Shane", de Elixie Fan, y ella fue la que subio su historia primero. Fue sin querer, hasta hace poco fue que me di cuenta. Espero que no estes molesta. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Todo listo.- indico Kord trayendo a Lucky. Eli dejo sus pensamientos un momento y se acerco sonriente a su vehiculo.

- Quedo genial! Gracias, Kord.- dijo montando y probando el artefacto. Pronto se acerco.

-Bien, entonces, ya podemos irnos de regreso a la guarida.

-Tenemos que regresar.- Eli bajo de su Meca.- Creo que casi tengo el plan para deshacer el muro de Blakk y liberar a los habitantes de campo callado.

-Genial, y cual es?

-Les dire en cuanto lleguemos al refugio.- aclaro.- Ire por Trixie.-se acerco a donde ella y el Rey llevaban a cabo su revancha, pero se detuvo cuando vio al Rey caminar hacia el, de pies a cabeza con telaran'a de aracniredes. Era evidente que lo habian vencido. Incluso su babosa destellante lucia agotada - Wow! Parece que todavia no vence a Trixie, no es cierto?-  
Con la respiracion entrecortada, el Rey contesto.

-Te puedo asegurar de que tienes a una gran lanzadora en tu equipo.- Eli sonrio.

-Lo se.- levanto la mirada y vio a la chica caminado hacia ellos.- No debiste ser tan ruda, Trix.

- Acaso bromeas? Gracias a el, mi lanzadora quedo cubierta de gelatina y arena.- dijo ensen'ando los resultados del duelo anterior.- Necesitaba vengarme.

-Ya veo. Bueno, su Majestad, es hora de irnos, mi MecaBestia esta reparada.

- No se quedaran?

-No, tenemos un plan de batalla que crear si queremos actuar rapido.

-Entonces, fue un placer tenerlos aqui de nuevo.- dijo el Rey extendiendo su mano. Eli la estrecho.- Y a ti, Trixie,- se volteo hacia la peliroja.- has sido un digno oponente.

-Jamas pense que diria esto, pero tu tambien.- rio ella.

Se despidieron y volvieron con la Banda. Una vez todos reunidos, emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa. Eli estaba feliz de poder conducir de nuevo a Lucky, mas no paraba de pensar en aquel nombre. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kord lo notara.

-Oye, que pasa contigo?- le pregunto.

- De que hablas?

-No has dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos de ese lugar.

-Yo... sigo pensando en el plan.- Eli tarto de fingir, pero su amigo no quedo convencido.

-Claro...

- Y en que consiste?- pregunto Trixie.

-Eh, yo, prefiero explicarselos cuando estemos en el refugio... no vaya a ser que alguien que trabaje para Blakk nos oiga...-  
en realidad, no tenia un plan, pero sus compan'eros contaban con que si, de manera que no hicieron mas preguntas.  
============================================================================================================================ Ya se que no es domingo, pero en mi pagina de FaceBook y en el ultimo capitulo del fic de "Luces, camara, Shane!" les explique por que lo actualice antes de la fecha normal.  
Y hablando de perdidos, Jen, queremos que sepas que aqui todos te extran'amos mucho. Ojala que tu percance no sea nada mas que una situacion temporal. Vas a ver que se daran cuenta de lo asombrosa que eres para escribir y todo va a regresar a la normalidad. Este sera simplemente un mal recuerdo del pasado.  
Que tu creatividad no se bloquee con esto, y que mas bien sea una motivacion a seguir haciendo lo que tanto te hace feliz. 


	5. Chapter 5

Finalmente, estaban de vuelta en la guarida, y los miembros de la Banda ansiaban conocer el plan. Se reunieron en la sala,  
esperando que Eli hablara, pero el no tenia la menor idea de que hacer.

-De acuerdo,- comenzo Kord.- ya estamos aqui. Ahora, dinos que tienes en mente.

-Si, respecto a eso, no creo que pueda decirselos...

-No te preocupes por que sea complejo,- dijo Trixie.- nosotros lo entenderems de un modo u otro.

-Ojala fuera ese el problema...

- De que hablas?

-En realidad, no tengo un plan aun...

- Que?- exclamo Pronto.

-Entonces, por que ibas tan distraido en el camino?- el mecanico estaba confundido.

-No solo en el camino,-intervino la peliroja.- has estado asi desde que el Rey menciono a aquella chica. ( Celos Trixie?)

- Cual chica?- pregunto Kord.

-Nos conto que lleva clases de musica con un grupo dirigido por una tal Peyton.

- Peyton? Si, yo escuche de ella.

- En serio?- dijo Eli.- Pero tu no estabas con nosotros cuando el Rey nos hablo de ella.

-No era necesario. Uno de los hombres que me ayudaba con tu Meca tiene un hijo que tambien es su alumno. Me dio una foto del grupo con la direccion del lugar donde imparte las lecciones por si queriamos contactarla.- dijo sacando el papel doblado.

-Dejame ver.- Eli lo tomo y miro determinadamente la imagen impresa en este.

-Tambien me dijo que es toda una especialista en babosas.- continuo Kord.- Sabe mucho sobre ellas.

-No puedo creerlo...- dijo Eli.

- Que cosa?- sin responder, le devolvio el papel a Kord y corrio hacia la computadora. Busco un archivo espesifico.

-Eli, que sucede?- su extran'a conducta los comenzaba a asustar.

-Yo... yo conozco a esa chica...- dijo sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

- Y no nos lo podias decir en vez de actuar asi?

-Lo siento, Kord. Es que jamas pense que la encontraria de nuevo asi.- el troll lo miro.

- Encontrarla? Y ahora de que hablas?- Trixie estaba cansada de tanto misterio, asi que corrio la silla en la que estaba Eli hacia un lado (que fuerza) y se paro frente a la computadora.

-Trix, que haces?

-No me movere de aqui hasta que nos expliques que es lo que sucede. Dijiste que no habrian mas secretos.

-No pretendo que sea un secreto.

- Entonces por que no nos dices?- dijo Pronto.

-Es que ni siquiera puedo procesarlo aun.- dijo colocando su cara entre sus manos, evidenciando su estres.

-Parece que estamos descubriendo algo grande aqui...- bromeo Kord. Trixie lo miro seriamente y se hinco frente a Eli. Con cuidado, tomo sus manos y las alejo de su cara para verle de frente. Podia ver la confusion en su mirada.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, Eli.- le susurro con dulzura.- Dinos que es lo que pasa.- El lider suspiro. Jamas podia negarse a esas miradas.

-Esa chica, Peyton... ella... es mi prima...  
============================================================================================================================ DRAMA! Muero de suen'o. Anoche no me acoste si no hasta las once, y me dormi hasta casi la una. Me dio un "Ataque de Inspiracion", agarre mi computadora e hice tres capitulos de un nuevo fic. Estoy por terminarlo. Es cortito, pero eso si,  
tiene mucho EliXie.  
Antes de que los fans de Iron Man me maten, les aviso que ya me falta poquito para terminar el penultimo capitulo de "Cambiemos de Armadura". No les prometo nada acerca de escribir mas de esa serie. Y de acerlo, no serian mas que One-Shots. 


End file.
